


雾

by animamuto (orphan_account)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/animamuto
Summary: Edward Nygma 死了。





	雾

1

Edward Nygma，aka the Riddler，死了。

Oswald Cobblepot就着这个头版消息咬了一口面包。

照片里的阿卡姆单人牢房墙上有大片斑驳的黑色血迹。

报纸是黑白的。现场大概跟面前这片涂满了蔓越莓酱的面包没什么两样。

无所谓。他舔掉唇边的果酱，翻到第二版。根据他对这位老朋友的了解，不过是Nygma的又一个无聊谜语罢了。

早餐后他接到了Gordon局长的电话。

“Penguin，Nygma死了。”

“你好局长，天知道我有多希望你说的是真的。我猜记者没拍到的那面墙上一定画着一个血红的大问号吧。从出血量看，那可怜的替死鬼活不了了。”

“很遗憾，我们在现场没有找到任何特殊记号。”

“那也许你该给手下加薪好让他们认真对待工作——或者降职，总有一种会有用的。”

“Oswald，听着，我们找到了尸体。是Nygma。鉴证科已经确认了。”

“......啊哈。如果是这种情况，我能否询问你来电的目的？我和Edward Nygma确实曾有些不愉快的经历，但那都是陈年旧事了，你知道的。我没有时间去'关照'一个疯子。”

“不是你想的那样。暂时无法确定嫌疑人。但我们在他的单间里找到了一些企鹅折纸。从桌子和流理台上。对你来说有什么特殊意义吗？”

特殊意义？这也许意味着Nygma依然在谋划着复仇——

或者Ed依旧是个多愁善感的蠢货——

——两者有什么区别吗?

“不，局长，我不认为有。它们应该有什么意义吗？”

“好吧，我也希望它们没有。”

“无论如何，很高兴你能来电话，Jim。代我向Barbara问好。”

“等我有空吧。Goodbye, Penguin.”

电话中只剩忙音。Oswald听了半晌，也挂断了。

———————————

**Author's Note:**

> 一个开头。但是不确定要不要写下去。所以谜语不一定死了。但是当段子看也可以。


End file.
